scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Lego Movie: We Will Rock You (Featuring The PBS Kids Characters and The Nick Jr. Characters)/Transcript
=Main= * This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for The Lego Movie: We Will Rock You (Featuring The PBS Kids Characters and The Nick Jr. Characters). * (The Lego Movie Theme Song & Title Card) * (Song Starts) * Freddie Mercury: Yeah!, (Singing) While the Sun Hangs In The Sky And The Desert Has Sand!, While The Waves Crash In The Sea And Meet The Band!, While There's A Wind And The Stars And The Rainbow!, Till The Mountains Crumble Into The Plain!, Oh, Yes We'll Keep On Trying!, Tread That Fine Line!, Oh We'll Keep On Trying, Yeah!, Till The End of Time!, Till The End of Time!, Till The End of Time!, * (Song Ends) * LEGO Ga Ga Kids: (Gasps) * Emmet/Galileo: What!, Not Till The End of Time!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: No Way!, * LEGO Ga Ga Kids: What?, * Emmet/Galileo: Hey!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: Did You Say 'Hey'?, * Emmet/Galileo: Um?, * Lucy/Scaramouche: I Don't Know!, * LEGO Ga Ga Kids: Yeah We Do Know!, We Changed To British Band Queen!, * Lucy/Scaramouche & Emmet/Galileo: Changed To What?, * LEGO Ga Ga Kids: Queen!, * (The PBS Kids and Nick Jr. Characters appeared) * Emmet/Galileo: This Is The Queen!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: Wow!, You Must Be The PBS Kids and Nick Jr. Characters!, * Oswald: Sure!, In Fact We Are!, * Emmet/Galileo: Yeah!, We Are!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: So What Did The Ga Ga Kids Are Ready To Sing Today?, * LEGO Ga Ga Kids: Radio Ga Ga!, * Lucy/Scaramouche & Emmet/Galileo: Radio Ga Ga!, * Emmet/Galileo: I Would Love Too!, * Bob: Okay!, Hit It, Ga Ga Kids!, * (Song Starts) * LEGO Ga Ga Kids: (Singing) We Sit Alone and Watch Your Light, Our Only Friend, Through Teenage Nights!, And Everything We Want To Get, We Downloaded From The Internet!, No Need To Think, No Need To Feel, When Only Cyberspace Is Real!, It Makes Us Laugh, It Makes Us Cry!, It Makes Us Feel Like We Can Fly!, Hope To Record Our Life Online, Touch Any Key, The World Is Mine!, We're Lost In Space, But We Don't Care, Without Your Light Our World's Out There! * LEGO Ga Ga Kids, PBS Kids & Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Complete Control, You Are The Power, Our Lives Are Programming By The Hour!, Globalsoft!, All We Hear Is Radio Ga Ga!, Video Goo Goo!, Internet Ga Ga!, All We Hear Is Cyberspace Ga Ga!, Marketing Blah Blah!, Always Something New, Globalsoft, All Your World Loves You!, * LEGO Ga Ga Kids: (Singing) We Watch Our Shows, We Watch Your Stars, Across Our Screens For Hours And Hours!, We Hardly Need Our Eyes Or Ears, We Just Log On and Dreams Appear! We're Not Alone, We Have Our Friends, On Cyber Love We Can Depend!, So Stick Around 'Cause We'd All Miss You, We Need Our Graphics, We Need Your Visual!, * LEGO Ga Ga Kids, PBS Kids & Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Complete Control, You Are The Power, We Use Our Lives Up By The Hour!, Globalsoft!, All We Hear Is Radio Ga Ga!, Video Goo Goo!, Internet Ga Ga!, All We Hear Is Cyberspace Ga Ga!, Marketing Blah Blah!, Always Something New!, Globalsoft!, All Your World Loves You, Loves You!, * (Song Ends) * Emmet/Galileo: Yay!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: Yeah!, * Emmet/Galileo: That Was Great Singing, Ga Ga Kids!, * LEGO Ga Ga Kids: Thank You, Galileo!, (Leaves) * Lucy/Scaramouche: And That Was Awesome, PBS Kids and Nick Jr. Characters!, * PBS Kids & Nick Jr. Characters: Thanks, Scaramouche!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: You're Welcome!, * Emmet/Galileo: Thanks Guys, You Are The Best!, * PBS Kids & Nick Jr. Characters: You're Welcome!, * Emmet/Galileo: And Now, * Lucy/Scaramouche: I Want To Break Free!, * PBS Kids & Nick Jr. Characters: Yay!, * (Song Starts) * Emmet/Galileo: (Singing) I Want To Break Free!, I Want To Break Free!, I Want To Break Free From Your Lives!, You're So Self Satisfied I Don't Need You!, I've Got To Break Free!, God Knows, God Knows I Want To Break Free!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: (Singing) I've Fallen In Love, I've Fallen In Love For The First Time!, In Love With a World That's Real!, I've Fallen In Love, Yeah!, God Knows God Knows I've Fallen In Love!, * Emmet/Galileo: (Singing) It's Strange But It's True, Hey!, I Know I'm Different, There's So Much I Have To Do!, But I Have To Be Sure!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: (Singing) When I Walk Out That Door, Oh, How I Want To Be Free, Baby, Oh How I Have To Be Free, Oh How I Want To Break Free!, * Lucy/Scaramouche & Emmet/Galileo: (Singing) This Existence Is Wrong, I Can't Get Used To Living Without Living Without, Living Without Hope, It's All a Lie, I Don't Want To Live Alone!, God Knows Got To Make It On My Own, So People Can't You See!, God Knows I've Got To Break Free!, God Knows I Need To, God Knows I Want To Break Free!, * (Song Ends) * PBS Kids & Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) * LEGO Friends: That Was Awesome Guys!, * All: Thanks!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: Now, I'll Sing "Somebody To Love" By Myself and LEGO Friends!, * PBS Kids & Nick Jr. Characters: Yay!, * (Song Starts) * Lucy/Scaramouche: (Singing) Can Anybody Find Me Somebody To Love?, * Lucy/Scaramouche (& LEGO Friends): (Singing) Each Morning I Get Up I Die a Little, Can Barely Stand On My Feet!, (Take A Look At Yourself), Take A Look In The Mirror, (In The Mirror), And Cry, (And Cry), Lord, What You Doing to Me!, (Yeah, Yeah), I Have Spent All My Years and Believe In You, (Ooh, Believing You), But I Just Can't Get No Relief, Lord!, (Ooh, Ooh, Lord), Somebody!, (Somebody), Ooh, Somebody, (Somebody), Can Anybody Find Me, Somebody To Love?, (Anybody Find Me?), I Work Hard, (She Works Hard), Everyday of My Life, I Work To Hard In My Bones!, At The End, (At The End of The Day), I Take Home My Broken Heart, (Goes Home) All On My Own!, (Goes Home On My Own), I Get Down, (Down), On My Knees, (Knees), And I Start To Pray!, (Praise the Lord), Till The Tears Run Down Through My Eyes, (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh), Lord, Somebody, (Somebody), Ooh Somebody, (Please), Can Anybody Find Me, Somebody To Love?, (She Works Hard), Everyday, (Everyday), I Try And I Try And I Try, But Everybody Wants To Put Me Down, (Ooh), They Say I'm Going Crazy!, (Ooh), They Say I Got A Lot of Water On My Brain, (Ooh), I Got No Common Senses I, (She's), Got Nobody Left To Believe In!, Yeah!, (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah), * (Electric Guitar Solo) * Lucy/Scaramouche (& LEGO Friends): (Singing) I Got No Feel, I've Got No Rhythm, I Just Keep Losing My Beat!, (She Just Keeps Losing and Losing), I'm OK, I'm Alright!, (She's Alright, She's Alright), I Ain't Gonna Face No Defeat!, (Yeah, Yeah), I Just Gotta Get Out Of This Prison Cell, (Ooh, This Prison Cell), Someday, I'm Gonna Be Free, Lord!, * LEGO Friends, PBS Kids & Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Find Me Somebody To Love, Find Me Somebody To Love, Find Me Somebody To Love!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: (Singing) Find Me, Find Me, Ooh!, * LEGO Friends, PBS Kids & Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Find Me Somebody to Love, Find Me Somebody To Love!, * Lucy/Scaramouche (& LEGO Friends): (Singing) Somebody, (Somebody), Somebody, (Somebody), Somebody Find Me Somebody, Find Me Somebody To Love!, Can Anybody Find Me?, * Lucy/Scaramouche: (Singing) Somebody To Love!, * Lucy/Scaramouche (& LEGO Friends): (Singing) Somebody, Somebody To, Love!, * (Song Ends) * PBS Kids, Nick Jr. Characters & Emmet/Galileo: (Cheering) * Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:The LEGO Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Nick Jr. Crossovers